The Days at Shiz
by Chenofreak1
Summary: What happened before Elphaba became the Wicked Witch of teh West. Involves love Elphie& Fiyero and true friendship


THE DAYS AT SHIZ

It was a lovely day at Shiz. Galinda was walking through the halls thankful that the days classes were over at last. Although she wasn't looking forward to seeing her roommate. Her roommate is Elphaba Thropp the Third Descending, if you want the full glory of the name. Of course she didn't want to be roommates with her anyway. Elphaba is green. And being as high on the social ladder as Galinda is, it could ruin her reputation. Galinda is the most popular girl at Shiz. She's short, cute, sweet, pretty, rich, and stuck up, as most rich popular girls are. Galinda decided that she should probably write a letter to her parents to let them know what was going on there.

Galinda walked into her room and saw Elphaba sitting at the large oak desk on her side of the room. She had just pulled out a piece of paper and pen and was getting ready to write. Galinda walked over to her desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a fuzzy pink pen.

"Are you actually going to write with that?" Elphaba asked pointing at the fuzzy pink pen.

"Yes, actually I am." Galinda shot back.

"Okay, don't have a cow. I was just asking." Elphaba went back to thinking of what she should write to her father.

Elphaba and Galinda walk into their life science classroom and walked back to their seats(which are right next to each other) and sat down. Galinda pulled out a mirror and started to fix her hair. Elphaba decided to have a little fun.

Elphaba:

BOO! Elphaba screamed Boo! and Galinda jumped up into the air.

Galinda:

AHHH!

Galinda fell off her seat and everyone, including Elphaba, started to laugh.

"Elphaba, that was beyond rude!" Galinda shouted. Elphaba was still laughing.

"Well... we do loathe each other." Elphaba opened her book and started to read. Doctor Dillamond walked into the room.

"Let's get started shall we. Alright, can any of you tell me who fought for the rights against Animals?" Doctor Dillamond looked around and found that the only person paying attention was Elphaba. Galinda was staring out the window.

"Miss Glinda? Can you tell me the answer?"

"What? What was that Proffesser?"

"I said, can you tell me the answer to the question: Who fought for the rights against Animals, Miss Glinda."

Galinda always hated the fact that he called her Glinda and not Galinda. Galinda stood up.

"Everyone. I have an announcement to make," Everyone in the class turned to look at Galinda,

"My name is Galinda. With a Ga. Thankyou. And no, I cannot tell you the answer." Galinda sat back down looking very proud of herself.

Once the class was over, Galinda decided to go back to the room and take a nice long hot shower, then go straight to bed.

Three weeks later on a Thursday…

Three weeks had past and Doctor Dillamond was murdered, and Glinda and Elphaba became best friends. In thoughs tree weeks they had a new teacher, Doctor Nikkidi, and a new boy named Fiyero. He had sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, and blue diamonds imprinted in his skin. Over the past couple of weeks he met Galinda( who was now Glinda. She changed her name because of Doctor Dillamonds death and wanted to pay her respects to him by changing her name to the name he called her.) Fiyero met everyone including Elphaba. He had fallen in love with her and kept trying to get her attention. But everything he tried didn't seem to work. He saw Elphaba sitting under a nice large Oak tree reading. So, he decided to go talk to her face to face to see if he could try to win her over.

"Hi Elphie." Fiyero said as he came up to her, "Mind if I join you?"

"No, not at all." Fiyero pulled out a book and tried to read, but he couldn't take his eyes off of Elphie.

"What?" She asked closing her book.

"Nnothing." He said. His pulse was rushing and he didn't exactly know what to do, considering he had never been in love before.

"Look Fiyero, I know it's not common to see a person with green skin, but don't lie to me and don't tell me you weren't staring. It's okay, a lot of people stare at me."

"Okay, I won't lie to you. I was staring. But not out of dislike. I was staring because I think that your skin is beautiful." His voice got quiet at the last couple of words and started to blush.

" I thought you weren't going to lie to me." Elphaba said staring up at the sky.

"I'm not lying. I really mean it. Some people may think that, but I don't. Personally, I think that you're beautiful." Fiyero concluded and looked up at the sky as well.

"Yeah right, and I'm the fairy Queen, Lurline." Elphaba laughed at this. "I should probably get back to the dorm, it's getting late." Elphaba stood up and grabbed her book. Right when she was about to walk away, Fiyero grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down onto the ground beside him.

"What the?" Elphaba went to get up but Fiyero held onto her wrist.

"Oh no you don't. We're not finished here. Now tell me, why don't you think you're beautiful?" Fiyero looked concerned.

"Because I have green skin. My Father thought that the reason that I'm green is because of my mother's sins. I'm different than everyone else. I'm not pretty, popular, or anything else for that matter. There, now you have your answer, now let me go."

"No, you didn't answer my question. I asked you why _you_ don't think you're beautiful." Fiyero smiled at her.

"I guess I just thought that I was ugly because everyone thought I was."

"Please! You of all people! I thought that you thought for yourself. Not think what everyone else thinks of you."

"Fiyero, I really don't want to talk about this. Now will you please let me go." He could tell that she didn't really want to talk about it.

"Okay, but only if you come with Boq, Avaric, Glinda, and the rest of us tonight."

" No. I already declined that invitation. Glinda kept pesturing me to go."

"Well I'm not letting you go then." He moved closer to her. Elphaba was starting to get mad. He could tell. But still he kept moving closer to her until he was right against her.

"Please come." He stared at her with the puppy eyes. Nessa told him that she always did that when she wanted Elphaba to do something for her.

"No, no, no. Not the puppy eyes!" Fiyero kept staring at her with big eyes. He then started to pout.

"Not the lip! Fiyero, you've been talking to Nessa, haven't you." He nodded. He laid his head on her shoulder and put his arms around her.

"Please Elphie."

"Okay, okay! No more eyes or lip though."

"Okay." He let her go. "I'll be at your dorm around 7:00!" He called after her.

It was 6:30 and Elphie was ready except for Glinda.

"Come on Glinda. Fiyero will be here in half an hour."

"I can't decide. The pink dress or the blue one?"

" The pink one." Elphie didn't really care which dress it was.

"But the blue one is pretty too." Glinda said.

"That's it. We've spent an hour in here waiting for you to choose." Elphie walked over to glinda's closet and pulled out a purple dress. "Here, this is a combanation of both." Elphaba handed her the dress.

"Thankyou!" Glinda ran into the bathroom to get changed. Elphie looked over at the clock, 7:00. "Fiyero should be here any minute now." She thought to herself. There was a knock at the door. "Come in."

"Hi Elphie. Ready?" Fiyero asked. He walked over and sat down by her.

"No. Glinda's still getting ready. She spent a half an hour deciding what dress to wear."

"What does Glinda have to do with us leaving?" He said smiling at her. She knew something was going on.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we're going together. On a date."

"What?"

"I couldn't tell you or else you wouldn't want to go."

"What?" Elphie was in a state of shock that Fiyero and her were about to go on a date.

"Ready?" Fiyero helped her up.

"Bye elphie, Fiyero. I'll see you there." Glinda called from the bathroom.

"Glinda, when I get back." Elphie said before Fiyero put his hand over her mouth.

"Come on Elphie." Fiyero led her out the door.

"I can't believe you did that." Elphie said still in shock.

"Oh come on, one night with me won't be that bad. Plus Glinda, Avaric, Boq, and Nessa will be there."

" Oh joy Avaric. Whose Glinda going with?"

"Avaric. Oh don't look so shocked. They're just going as friends. Don't give me that look. You and I aren't going as friends, we're going there on a date." Fiyero concluded. He put his arm around her as they walked inside a little restaurant. Boq and Nessa were waiting at a table for them.

"Elphie? I didn't think that you'd come. Are you with Fiyero?" Before Elphie could answer, Fiyero answered for her.

"Yep. She's with me." Glinda and Avaric walked into the restaurant.

"Hi guys." Glinda said. She smiled at Elphie. She knew Elphie was mad at her, but who cared, her and Fiyero looked cute together.

They ate their meals and decided to go to a nearby bar and play a game called Guess the Right Answer.

They reached the bar,and started to play the game.

"Okay, next question: What is the square root of 144?"

"12!" Fiyero and Elphaba said at the same time. They started to laugh because they were winning by 50 points.

"That's it I quit." Avaric said. "Anyone want something to drink." Nessa and boq went over to the bar with Avaric. Fiyero gave Glinda a look that he wanted some alone time with Elphie.

"I'll be right back." Glinda walked over towards the bathroom.

"See, tonight wasn't that bad now was it." Fiyero put his arm around Elphie.

"No, it wasn't. I had fun." Elphie smiled at him.

"Maybe we can do it again some time?" Fiyero asked blushing.

"Sure, why not." Elphie laid her head on fiyero's shoulder.

"Good." Fiyero kissed the top of her head. Elphie let out a yawn a little louder than she meant to. "Tired?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm not used to being out this late." Elphie yawned again. She was tired but she didn't want the night to end. She liked being out with Fiyero and everyone else. It was good to be social.

"You wanna head back? I'm tired myself." Fiyero let out a yawn himself.

"Sure." They said their goodbyes and headed back to the dorms.

"I had fun." Elphie said again when they reached her dorm.

" Me too. And the best part is that we'll get to do it again." Fiyero smiled at her.

"You smile alot." Elphie said and returned the smile.

"So. I'm just very happy. Glinda always siad that happy is what happens when all your dreams come true."

"What do you mean by that?" Elphie said smiling.

"Well, I sort of had a dream like this once." Fiyero said staring down at the ground.

"How did it end?"

"Not well." Fiyero said, still staring at the ground.

"Oh. Sorry to hear that." Elphie stared up at the sky. "So, how did it end?"

"Well, I tried to kiss you and you took off running. Then the second time, you ran away again. You kept running away through the whole dream and I never got the chance to kiss you." Fiyero stared at his feet, but even in the dark she could tell he was blushing.

"I'm sorry. That would be a bad dream."

"Did you ever have a dream like that?"

"I don't dream about boys." Fiyero looked a little hurt. "Well, except for you."

"Really?" He said with a smile. She nodded.

"What was the worse dream you ever had?" He asked.

"I was stuck in a rainstorm. Then, to make matters worse, I was Galinda-fied. The room was completely pink. I was covered in a very large pink dress and had hot pink shoes on. Then, Glinda pushed me into a large pink bubble and I drifted off somewhere strange."

"That would be really bad. Do you want me to walk you up to your dorm?" He asked hopefully.

"That would be nice."

Fiyero walked her back to her dorm room. They stood in an awkward silence for a couple seconds until Fiyero broke the silence.

"So, when do you want to go out again?"

"Anytime is good for me."

"How about next Friday?"

"Friday's perfect."

"Great. See you in science tommorrow." He leaned in to kiss her. He was scared that his dream would come true and she would take off running, but she kissed him instead. They stood there for awhile kissing until they both needed to breathe.

"Wow." Fiyero said in aw.

"What?"

"Just wow." Fiyero kissed her again. "I'll see you tommorrow Elphie." Fiyero waved goodbye and walked back down the hall.

Elphie walked into the room and sat down on her bed. "Wow." She said to herself.

The Next Day

Elphie opened her eyes to find a wide eyed Glinda in her face.

"AHHHHHH! Glinda what the heck are you doing!" Elphie screamed.

"She's alive! Thank Oz!"

"What do you mean: She's alive!" Elphie jumped out of bed and hit Glinda over the head, "of course I'm alive you blonde bimbo!"

"Wow, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Glinda said smiling at Elphie. She started to laugh.

"No. I woke up with you in my face! What time is it?"

"8:30. If you don't hurry up we'll be late for Life Science."

Elphie got ready and walked out the door with Glinda by her side. They walked into Life Science and took their usual seats. Fiyero sat at the table next to Elphaba's. Fiyero scooted over next to Elphie.

"Hey."

"Hey." She said in a tired voice.

"What's wrong?"

"I woke up with a blonde bimbo in my face." She said pointing to Glinda.

"Hey, it's not my fault! I thought you were dying!" Glinda exclaimed.

"Dying?" Elphie and Fiyero asked.

"She was talking and srceaming in her sleep. I tried to wake her up." Glinda explained.

"Talking? Screaming?" Elphie asked.

"Yep. At first you were talking in a very harsh voice, like you were telling someone off."

"Dorothy." Elphie said.

"Dorothy?" Glinda and Fiyero asked.

"Yeah. She was some pesky little farm girl from some place named Kansas, and she had Nessa's shoes. I was yelling at her about the shoes. She told me that they wouldn't come off. She asked me for forgivness. She said she was sorry for dropping a house on Nessa. I yelled at her for asking forgiveness. I said that how can I give forgiveness when I couldn't ask for forgiveness in the first place." Elphie said. She was so confused. She didn't remember the dream at all until Glinda brought it up.

"You started to scream Elphie."

"My skirt caught fire, and she said that she would save me. Well, she didn't. Instead, thinking that it would help, she threw water on me and I melted into a puddle of green goo." Elphie flinched at remembering that part. Glinda gasped and threw her arms around Elphie.

"Don't worry Elphie, no farmgirl is ever going to melt you." Glinda kept hugging Elphie.

"It was just a dream Glinda." Fiyero said. Elphie nodded.

"Yeah Glin."

"But almost all of your dreams have come true." Glinda said with tears in her eyes.

"Glinda, I don't want to talk about this right now. We'll talk about it when we get back to the room."

Doctor Nikkiddi walked in and started to talk to the class about things that Fiyero didn't care to hear and didn't want to hear. He was to busy staring over at Elphie. Elphie was pointing to something in a old looking book. She was muttering something. Elphie and Glinda looked up at Doctor Nikkiddi. Suddenly a horn sprouted out of Doctor Nikkiddi's head.

"AHHHHHH!" Doctor Nikkiddi ran out of the room screaming.

"Elphie. What did you do?" Fiyero said with a smile.

"Helping Glinda study for her test, It seemed to work fairly well." Glinda was skimming over the book muttering to herself.

The next thing they knew...

"AHHHHHH!" Avaric jumped up screaming. He had a long tail.

Glinda fell on the ground laughing so hard, that Elphie thought her friend was going to explode.

"What's she laughing abou". Elphie was cut off by her own laugh. Elphie fell on the ground next to Glinda laughing. Fiyero looked over at Avaric and started to laugh.

"Sweet Oz! What happened to you!" Fiyero said laughing.

"Shutup Fiyero!" Avaric ran out of the room.

Fiyero fell on the ground next to Elphie and Glinda laughing. They got up off the ground when Madame Morrible walked into the room, laughing herself.

"That was brilliant Glinda." Elphie said with tears in her eyes. "I'm so proud of you. You do well for a blonde bimbo." Elphie smiled at her.

"Thanks." Glinda said happily.

Later that day, Elphie, Glinda, Boq, and Fiyero made there way over to the cafe. They saw Avaric sitting there at a table with a very agitated expression on his face.

"So, what did your girlfriend do when she found out you had a tail?" Glinda said sarcastically.

"Shutup you blonde bimbo!" Avaric snapped.

"Dear Lurline! What is it with you people calling me a blonde bimbo!" Glinda sat in a seat next to Elphie.

"You." He pointed at Elphie. "You did this. Didn't you."

Elphie put her hands up. "I can't take credit for it. As much as I'd like to, and believe me I would. But, that was the work of... Miss Glinda Uplands of the Arduennas!"

Glinda stood up and bowed. Everyone except Avaric, began to applaud her.

"Thankyou, thankyou. However, I can't take all the credit. If it wasn't for Elphie I never would've been able to do that spell. To Miss Elphaba Thropp the Third Descending!" Everyone applaud Elphie as well except for Avaric. Fiyero whispered something to Glinda. "Oh. I almost forgot to add one more title. Let me start over... To Miss Elphaba Thropp the Third Descending and future Mrs. Fiyero Tiggular!" Elphaba looked over at Fiyero questionly. He smiled over at her and that told her that Fiyero really cared about her.

It's been four weeks. Glinda walked into her and Elphie's room and found Elphie packing her suitcase.

"Elphie, what are you packng for?" Glinda asked.

"My nanny is sick and someone needs to be there to help my father take care of her and Nessa."

" You mean you're spending Lurlinemas at home. I was hoping you'd be here. My parents and I were going to go on a cruise but I declined the invitation thinking that you were going to be here."

"It's not to late to still go on the cruise is it?"

"Well, no. But I wanted to spend Lurlinemas with you this year." Glinda came over and sat down on Elphie's bed, "How long will you be there?"

"For about 4-5 days."

"Could I come with you?"

"Sure. I don't see why not."

"Yay!" Glinda hopped up and ran over to her closet and started pulling out her favorite outfits and shoes. "We'll be back before the Lurlinemas party right?"

"Ya. Probably."

" Good. Because we need to go shopping for your dress."

"Glinda, you know that I don't go to parties."

"You're going whether you want to go or not. Plus, Fiyero's hoping that you're going. He wants to dance with you."

"Speaking of Fiyero, I need to go tell him where you and I are going."

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." Glinda called. Fiyero walked in holding a letter.

"Hey, I'm staying here for Lurlinemas. That means that we can spend Lurlinemas together Elphie."

Elphie started to shake her head. "Sorry Fiyero, I won't be here for Lurlinemas. My Nanny is sick and my Father can't take care of Nessa and Nanny both. Glinda is coming with me."

"Well in that case… I'll come to. If that's alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't spend Lurlinemas with my girlfriend. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow at eight."

"Great. I'll see you at eight." Fiyero gave Elphie a kiss then headed out the door.

It was eight and Elphie, Glinda, and Fiyero were standing outside waiting for a cab.

"Elphie, does your father know that we're coming?" Glinda asked.

"Ya. I wrote to him last night. The letter should get there today."

"Why did you write to him last night and not earlier?"

"So that he couldn't write back and say that you're not allowed to come."

The cab pulled up and the driver sat the luggage inside of the cab.

Elphie and Fiyero sat on one side and Glinda sat on the other side.

It seemed like forever before they got to Nest Hardings. The house was huge. Frex was standing outside waiting for them.

"They must be the friends you said you were bringing with you." Frex said to Elphaba.

"Hello to you too Father." Elphaba said as she came up to him holding Fiyero's hand.

"Elphie, this house is beautiful!" Glinda exclaimed.

"You didn't tell me that one of your friends was a boy." Frex said glaring at Fiyero.

"Oops." Elphie said with a smile. "Where's Nanny's room?"

"She's on the third floor. Second door to the right."

Elphie led Glinda and Fiyero up to their rooms. Elphie's room was in the middle of Fiyero and Glinda's rooms. Fiyero's was on the right and Glinda's on the left. Glinda walked into her room and gasped.

"Elphie, these rooms are fabulous!" Elphie came over into Glinda's room from the joining doors. When she came in Glinda was sprawled out on the bed.

"Glinda, what are you doing?" Fiyero came in and joined them.

"I'm trying out the bed." Glinda sat up and started to bounce up and down lightly on the bed.

"You can tell that she's blonde. How many blonde bimbos do you know that would bounce up and down on a bed to try it out." Elphie said sarcastically to Fiyero.

"Yes, but I'm your blonde bimbo." Glinda hopped off the bed and gave Elphie a hug.

"I'm gonna go unpack." Fiyero said.

"Has Fiyero seemed a little weird to you lately?" Elphie asked, returning the hug.

"Ya. I wonder what's up with him?"

"I'll go talk to him."Elphie headed over into Fiyero's room and stood in the doorway just staring at him. The blue diamonds always seemed to distract her. Fiyero turned around and noticed Elphie standing there staring at him.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked with a smile.

"Not long. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You've just been acting a little weird lately."

'Did she know?' He asked himself. She couldn't know. But did she?

"I'm fine Elphie." He walked over and sat down on the bed. He patted the spot next to him to have her come and sit down. Elphie and Fiyero didn't notice Frex standing at the doorway watching them. Elphie walked over and sat down by Fiyero.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Fiyero wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her backwards onto the bed.

"I told you I'm fine." He kissed her on the lips.

Frex was staring at them in shock. He never thought that anyone would ever like Elphaba. Fiyero lightly kissed her neck. This made her giggle.

"Elphie."

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too Fiyero."

"That was sooo cute!" Glinda shrieked coming into the room. "You two make such a cute couple!" Glinda flopped herself onto the bed next to Elphie. Glinda held up a picture of Fiyero and her kissing.

"Glinda! You took a picture!"

"Yep. Now I can remember this moment for the rest of my life." Glinda giggled.

"What am I going to do with you Glinda?" Elphaba said sarcastically.

"The question is… What would you do without me? I mean really, you just possibly couldn't survive without me Elphie. Why? Because, I am the bestest buddy you'll ever have and, you would never ever **ever**, be able to find someone to replace me." Glinda said dramatically.

"You're right Glinda. What would I do without my blonde bimbo of a friend." Elphie started to laugh. Glinda sat there and smiled sweetly.

"Hey, this is a good picture. Can I get copies?" Fiyero said holding the picture. Frex walked into the room acting like he didn't see what had happened.

"Dinner is ready." Frex said then turned to Fiyero and took the picture out of his hand. "What's this?" Fiyero started to blush. "Are you and my daughter dating?" Frex asked.

"Yes sir." Fiyero said smiling up at him. Elphaba looked over at Glinda and Glinda just shrugged. Frex sat the picture back down and left the room.

"Your dad kinda scares me Elphie." Glinda said.

"He's either being protective or he just doesn't want to see me happy." Elphie said. "Come on. Let's go downstairs for supper."

Glinda, Elphie, and Fiyero walked downstairs and into the dining hall for supper. Nessa and Frex were already seated at the table.

"Where's Nanny?" Elphaba asked as she came into the room.

"She's upstairs in her room asleep." Frex answered shortly.

"Elphaba!" Nessa exclaimed. She wheeled herself over to where Elphaba was sitting and pulled her into a hug.

"Nessa, you remember Glinda and Fiyero." Elphaba said.

They took their seats at the table and started their meal. After the meal Glinda, Elphaba, and Fiyero headed upstairs to wash up then head straight to bed.

Elphaba was ready for bead and decided to head over to Fiyero's room to see what he was up to. Right when she walked in she caught Fiyero right in the middle of changing. All he had on was his boxers.

"Oh! I'm sooo sorry!" Elphie spun around and felt her face getting very hot. "wow. He's really hot." She said under her breath.

"It's okay Elphie." Fiyero pulled a T-shirt over his head. "No need to be embaressed. After all, we are dating." Elphie turned around and was still blushing but she walked over to him anyway.

"I was just curious if you were ready for bed or not." Elphie said. She sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Is Glinda asleep?"

"Yep. She zonked out a little bit ago. She was really tired from the journey."

"Do you want to spend the night over here with me?" Fiyero asked in a quiet voice.

"Sure." Elphie hopped back on the bed and pulled the covers up over her. Fiyero laid down by Elphie and pulled the covers over him as well.

"You know, if my father finds me over here-" She got cut off by Fiyero's kiss.

"I love you." Fiyero said and smiled at her.

"I love you too." And with that they fell asleep.

It was about eight in the morning. Glinda was still asleep and so was Fiyero and Elphaba. Frex was up and decided to check the rooms and make sure everyone was in their own rooms. He reached Glinda's room and found her sound asleep. He headed over to Elphaba's room and found her bed empty. He curiously walked over to Fiyero's room and found a sound asleep Elphaba in Fiyero's arms. Frex was furious. One: he couldn't believe that anyone would love Elphaba and two: His oldest daughter was in bed with some boy he barely new!

"Elphaba." Frex said in a furious, harsh whisper.

Elphaba stirred, then sat up.

"Come here." Frex said a little more furiously.

Careful not to wake Fiyero up, she slowly tried to get out of bed. However, Fiyero woke up anyway.

"Oops." Elphaba said when Fiyero sat up.

"Hey Elphie, where are you going?" Fiyero looked up at Frex standing at the doorway. "Sir, this is not what it looks-."

"Shhh. Go back to sleep Fiyero." Elphaba said and gave him a soft kiss. She followed Frex out into the hallway.

"What on earth are you doing!" Frex furiously whispered.

"Sleeping." Elphaba said coolly. When she saw the expression on her fathers face, she knew he didn't believe her. "Seriously. That's all that happened. Plus, if anything did happened, Glinda would have woken up. She would've come over to the room to see what was going on. She's a very light sleeper. Honest."

"Fine. But nothing like that better ever happen in this house." Frex turned on his heel and left. Elphaba walked back into Fiyero's room and caught him in the middle of changing. Instead of covering her eyes, she walked over and sat on the bed.

"What did your Father want, Elphie?" Fiyero said pulling his pants up.

"He came into the room and saw me asleep in your arms. So, he thought that something happened last night."

"Oh. Something did happen last night." Fiyero said with a smile.

"Really? Where was I?" Elphaba asked. Fiyero pulled out a picture of them asleep together.

"What on earth." Elphaba stared at the picture, then back up at Fiyero.

"Glinda. She came in last night and took that picture. We've got one weird friend, Elphie."

"Tell me about it."

Later that day. Fiyero and Glinda helped Elphie take care of Nanny. Nanny was sick for 3 days, and for those 3 days, Elphaba continued to sleep in Fiyero's room. Frex of course wasn't happy at all about this, but he let it slide. On the fourth day, Fiyero, Glinda, and Elphaba decided that they should go back to Shiz. Nanny was better and they had no reason to stay anymore. It was Lurlinemas and Elphaba said that they should stay for Nessa. So the day after Lurlinemas, they would leave for Shiz.

Elphaba was sound asleep. Fiyero got up and creeped over to the closet and pulled out Elphie's gift. Fiyero snuck back into bed.

His sudden movement caused Elphie to wake up. Elphie woke up to a large green teddie bear, with a heart shaped necklace, that had emeralds around it.

"Happy Lurlinemas Elphie." Fiyero said as he handed her the teddie bear.

"It's sooo cute!" Elphie exclaimed. She suddenly stopped and got a wide-eyed expression on her face.

"What?" Fiyero asked.

"I think I just had a Glinda moment." Elphie said with a smile, then looked back down at the bear. She noticed the necklace around it and her eyes filled up with tears. "Fiyero, it's beautiful!" Elphie exclaimed. She hugged Fiyero and Fiyero kissed her on the top of her head.

"Elphie? What's with all the -. Sweet Oz! That necklace is gorgeous!" Glinda came running into the room and leaped up onto the bed. Glinda noticed that the emeralds were real emeralds. Glinda smiled and jumped up and went running out of the room. About two seconds later, Glinda came running back in with two gifts. She handed Fiyero his and Elphie hers. Elphie opened the box and found a beautiful gold locket with a large green emerald heart and another heart that had hot pink diamonds. Elphie opened the locket and saw a picture of Glinda on the right hand side and a picture of herself on the left. Below the picture's, there was an inscription written, it read: _To my dearest and only true friend. You showed me that looks aren't everything, and you helped me in my time of need when I was always so immature to you. With much Love, Glinda._

"Glinda, it's beautiful! Thankyou!" Elphie pulled Glinda into a tight hug. Elphie jumped up and ran over into her actual room and brought back in three boxes. She handed two to Glinda and the third to Fiyero. Glinda opened the larger box and found a pair of 4 inch, hot pink, high heel shoes, with little pink diamonds around the band.

"Elphie, these will go perfect with my Lurlinemas dress! Thankyou!" Glinda pulled Elphie into a tight hug as well. Glinda opened the second box and found a heart shaped necklace that was much like Elphie's. Only, Glinda's had hot pink diamonds around it. "Elphie, it's- it's beautiful!" Glinda fell over and gave Elphie an even tighter hug than the last one. Fiyero walked over to the closet and pulled out a box and handed it to Glinda. Inside the box was a bracelet that matched Glinda's shoes and her necklace. There were a pair of earrings that dangled. The earrings were hot pink with a hot pink diamond.

"Fiyero they're perfect! I'm going to be so-."

"Popular?" Elphie and Fiyero finished for her.

"No. Pretty _and_ popular!" Glinda fell over laughing and Fiyero and Elphie just sighed.

Later that day, Glinda, Elphie, and Fiyero set back out for Shiz.

When they reached Shiz the girls went to go pick out their dresses and Fiyero went out to go pick out his tux.

"Try this one on Elphie." Glinda said as she handed Elphie a elegant black gown, with spaghetti straps. Elphie came back out and showed Glinda.

'It's beautiful! And it fits you like a dream!" Glinda got up and circled Elphie. "Perfect! Now, try on these shoes." Glinda handed Elphie a pair of black 3 inch heels.

"Glinda, I can barely walk with regular shoes, and you want me to walk in these?" Elphie said but tried them on anyway.

"Let me look at you." Glinda stood up and eyed Elphie up and down. "Perfect! Now go change." Elphie came back out with the dress and shoes. "I'll take care of this." Glinda took the dress and shoes and walked over to the register to pay.

Later that night, the girls were getting ready. Glinda was finished and was doing Elphie's hair and makeup. Glinda put Elphie's hair in curlers. When her hair was done, Glinda took out the curlers. Elphie's hair fell out in curls.

"Sweet Oz." Glinda said in a quiet voice. Glinda wouldn't let Elphie see herself until she was completely finished.

"What?"

"You'll see." Glinda did Elphie's makeup. It was hard to find makeup that went well with green skin, but Glinda managed to do it. Glinda led Elphie over to the mirror to see herself.

"Sweet Oz." Elphie said in the same quiet voice as Glinda.

"I know. You look amazing! Fiyero is going to pass out from your beauty!" Glinda said proudly. "Congragulations! You've just Been Glinda-fied! The first Glinda makeover!"

"What's the difference?"

"There's no _A_."

KNOCK KNOCK.

"That must be Fiyero." Elphie said.

"Good luck." Glinda said in a high pitched voice.

"Glinda, who are you going with?"

"Boq." Glinda said blushing. Elphie arched an eyebrow and a large smile spread across her face.

"You can torment me later. Go see Fiyero." Glinda shooed her away playfully. Elphie grabbed her coat and purse and headed out the door. Fiyero was standing there in aw staring at Elphie.

"WWow." Fiyero said looking her up and down.

"What?" Elphie said smiling.

"Wow. You look amazing." Fiyero said and a huge grin spread across his face.

"Thanks. I was Glinda-Fied."

"What's the difference?"

"There's no _A_." Elphie said still smiling. Elphie took Fiyero's arm and they headed down to the Ozdust Ballroom. (That's where the party's being held.) Fiyero and Elphie walked in and saw Avaric sitting over at the punch table. Elphie and Fiyero headed over to where Avaric was sitting.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." Elphie said to Avaric.

"Shutup you green vegetable!" Avaric snapped back. Elphie didn't take any offense to this; instead, she smiled very wickedly back at him. Avaric suddenly had fear written all over his face. Elphie loved intimidating him.

"I can a sure you that I am not a vegetable. I may be green but that doesn't exactly make me a vegetable. If I do recall, some of the girls are saying that you on the other hand, are as big as a vegetable." Elphie still had that wicked smile on her face. "And if you're still unsure if I'm a vegetable or not you have three options: One, you can shutup right now before I give you another tail. Two, I could help you fall off a cliff, or Three, you can ask Fiyero. I can assure you that Fiyero knows that I'm not a vegetable." Elphie smiled at Fiyero and looked very triumphant over what she had just done. "Bye Avaric." Elphie turned on her heel and headed over to Glinda, who had just come in.

"You look very nice tonight Elphaba." Avaric called. Fiyero headed over to Glinda and Elphie, who were talking about their hair and clothes.

"I swear you light up the room when you walk in Glin." Elphaba said pointing to Glinda's accessories.

"Really? Well, I can say the same for you Elphie." Glinda said admiring Elphie. "I did such a wonderful job!"

"Yes you did." Fiyero said coming up behind Elphie and putting his arms around her. He gave her a light kiss on the neck and smiled at her.

"I know." Glinda said smiling.

"Where's Boq?" Elphie asked.

"He's getting me some pun. I'm gonna kill him!" Elphie and Fiyero looked over at the punch table and saw Boq flirting with Miss. Milla.

"Uh-oh." Elphie said. "Glin, calm down."

"So he follows me around, is always trying to get me to go out with him, and when I finally say yes, he goes and flirts with another girl!" Glinda's face got red. Glinda stomped her way over to the punch table and started to yell at Boq.

"Whoah." Elphie said.

"What?"

"Glin just dumped Boq's punch over his head." Fiyero looked over and saw a punch drenched Boq chasing after Glinda. Glinda flew past Fiyero and Elphie and headed out the door. "I'd better go talk to her" Elphie ran after Glinda and found her outside sitting on a bench crying. Elphie slowly walked over to Glinda and sat down beside her. "Are you okay?" Elphie asked cautiously. She knew Glinda was very testy about things like this.

"I really liked Boq." Glinda sobbed and layed her head down on Elphie's shoulder. Elphie started to play with Glinda's hair, but one of Glinda's tears landed right on Elphie's shoulder. She winced at the small pain. "Elphie, I'm sorry!' Glinda said the more tears started to pour out of her eyes.

"It's okay Glin." Elphie hugged Glinda in an attempt to get her to calm down. Glinda relaxed. "Do you want to go back inside?" Elphie asked still hugging Glinda.

"Ya." Glinda got up and the two of them walked back inside. Fiyero walked over to Elphie and Glinda and pulled Elphie over to him.

"Mind if I borrow her for a sec?" Fiyero asked Glinda.

"Go ahead." Fiyero led Elphie out onto the dance floor and started to twirl her in circles.

"So, how did it go?" Fiyero asked while dipping her.

"Good. Sort of. Glinda is really hurt though."

"Oh. Do you think that she'll forgive Boq?"

"Maybe. It might be awhile." Elphie said. They danced then headed back over to Glinda.

"I didn't know that you could dance." Glinda said to Elphie. Elphie just stood there and smiled.

"Miss Glinda." They all turned around and saw Boq standing there staring at his feet. "I'm really really really sor Wow! Look at you Elphie. You look amazing!" Elphie knew that that would set Glinda off.

"You hit on Miss Milla, then you come to apologize to me and end up hitting on my best friend right infront of me! What kind of-." Elphie put her hand ovber Glinda's mouth to keep her from talking.

"Go on with your apology Boq." Elphie said.

"I'm soooooo sorry Glinda. Honestly, Milla was hitting on me. Please forgive me." Elphie took her hand off Glinda's mouth.

"I don't know." Elphie started to do the big eyes and lip. She started moving her hands around so that Boq should do the same eyes and lip. Boq took the hint and gave Glinda the puppy pout and big eyes.

"Well, okay."

"Great!. Wanna dance?" Boq asked Glinda hopefully.

"Sure!" Glinda and Boq headed out to the dance floor and started to dance.

"They make a cute couple." Elphie said.

"Not as cute as us though." Fiyero said and wrapped his arms around her.

Glinda and Elphaba headed back into their dorm room. Right when Elphaba got in the room she flopped herself down onto the bed. Glinda did the same.

"My feet are killing me." Elphie said as she kicked off her shoes.

"How many dances did you dance?" Glinda asked kicking her shoes off as well.

"Four waltz's, three tangoes, three slow dances, five fast, and one maumbo. And I will never ever ever do that fast tango again."

"Why?"

"Because I got very very very dizzy. There was one good thing though."

"Oh, what was that?"

"I got to go between Fiyero's legs." She said smiling up at the ceiling.

"Elphie!" Glinda threw a pillow at Elphie and it hit Elphie right in the face.

"What! It's true!" Elphie picked up the pillow and threw it right back at Glinda. The two girls engaged in a pillow fight and started to whack each other until they both fell asleep.

The next morning

Elphie rolled over and opened her eyes. She woke up to a sound asleep Glinda right in her face.

"AHHHHHHH!" Elphie tumbled off of Glinda's bed.

"What! What's wrong! Elphie, what in Oz are you doing on the floor!"

"I'm okay." Elphie got up and sat on the side of Glinda's bed.

"I guess that pillow fight wore us out." Glinda said and stretched.

"Ya. What time is it?"

"10:00."

"Fiyero said he'd stop by around 10." Elphie said and let out a yawn.

"Oh, Fiyero." Glinda said with a smile.

"Do we really want to bring up last night Glin?"

"No. I just want to know what you two have done so far."

"If I tell you will you leave me alone about it for the rest of the day?"

"Yes."

"We've madeout, held hands, and slept together not that kind of slept Glinda! Just sleeping."

"Okay." Glinda said with a smile.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." Glinda and Elphie called. Fiyero walked in dressed and saw Glinda and Elphie sitting in the same bed with the covers tucked around them.

"Elphie, are you cheating on me with Glinda?" Fiyero asked sarcastically.

"No Fiyero, I'm just carrying her baby. Of course not!" Elphie said sarcastically.

"Elphie! What about all those things you said to me last night! I thought we had something special!" Glinda exclaimed sarcastically. Elphie and Glinda both threw their heads back and started to laugh. Fiyero walked over and sat down at the foot of the bed.

" Why am I dating you?" He asked Elphie sarcastically. "And why am I friends with you?" He asked Glinda in the same tone.

"Because you love me." Elphie replied smiling.

"And because you love me as a friend." Glinda said.

"Oh yeah." Fiyero gave Elphie a kiss and messed Glinda's hair up more than it all ready was.

"You two hungry?"

"Yes!" Elphie and Glinda both sprang out of bed and ran over to their closets and pulled out outfits. Glinda ran into the bathroom first.

"Turn around." She said to Fiyero.

"Why?" Fiyero asked. A smile spreading across his face.

"I need to get changed."

"So. We're dating." Fiyero said with a smile.

"Just get changed Elphie. Or I'll tell Fiyero what you said last night." Glinda called.

"All right." Elphie said.

"What did you say?" Fiyero asked smiling.

"None of your business." Elphie said with a smile. Elphie started to get changed and when she was done Fiyero was blushing. "What?" Elphie asked.

"You've got a really really nice figure." Fiyero said still blushing with a smile on his face.

"Thankyou." Elphie said. She had a pair of blue jeans on and a light blue turtle neck, with the necklace that Fiyero had got her.

Glinda came out of the bathroom wearing the exact same thing on as Elphie only her turtle neck was pink and she had the necklace that Elphie had got her on.

"You to look like twins."

"Ya. All Glinda needs now is green skin." Elphie said sarcastically. Elphie went into the bathroom to freshen up. When she came back out they went down to the mess hall for breakfast.

Elphie, Glinda, and Fiyero made their way down to the mess hall and sat down with Boq and Avaric. Elphie sat down one seat away from Avaric. She figured Fiyero could sit there instead. Glinda sat next to Boq. Fiyero brought back a three huge stacks of pancakes with eggs and a side of bacon on two of the stacks.

"Fiyero! I can't eat that much." Elphie said staring at the pancakes and eggs.

"Well, you're really skinny and sometimes I don't think you eat." Fiyero said.

"Trust me, she eats. She just has a fast metabolism." Glinda said shoving a pancake into her mouth.

"Yes I do eat. Glinda's right, I do have a fast metabolism."

"Mu a foof ehw sdif fjfiwa." Glinda said with large eyes and a pancake shoved in her mouth.

"What?" Fiyero asked.

"Duck!" Glinda said once she swallowed her pancake.

"What!" Fiyero asked before Elphie pulled him onto the ground. A egg went flying right across the table where Fiyero was sitting. Glinda moved to the side to avoid getting hit. The egg hit some kid from Glinda's architecture class.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Avaric shouted. Everyone was throwing food around. Boq, Fiyero, Elphie, and Glinda were all underneath the table hudled together.

"We need to sneak out of here." Elphie said.

"And avoid getting hit. This sweater is brand new and I don't want to ruin it." Glinda added.

The four of them ran out the doors and into the courtyard.

"Heels- are- not- good- running- shoes." Glinda said through gasps of breath.

"Who's that kid?" Fiyero asked pointing to a newer kid leaning on the wall. He had black hair, tan skin, and from what it looked like, chocolate brown eyes.

"That's the new kid Amirio." Boq said.

"He's cute!" Glinda chimed.

"Hey!" Boq exclaimed.

"What! He is!" Glinda replied.

"He's interesting." Elphie said.

"What does that mean?" Fiyero asked concerned.

"Fiyero, don't worry. I'm not going to leave you." Elphie said.

"He's in our science class Elphie." Boq said.

"Oh." Fiyero said. Elphie rolled her eyes at him.

Speaking of science class, we'd better get a move on." Glinda said looking at her pink watch.

The four of them headed up to science class and sat in their normal seats. Doctor Nikkiddi introduced the new boy Amirio and all the girls in the room sighed when he walked past, except for Glinda and Elphie.

Amirio walked back to where Avaric was sitting and caught a glimpse of Elphie. Her hair was how it was at the dance. Amirio flashed a smile at her and Elphie saw him but acted like she hadn't. Fiyero saw him smile at Elphie and got pretty ticked off.

Glinda noticed this and elbowed Elphie and gave her a sly smile. Elphie whacked Glinda with her hand. Elphie noticed that Amirio kept looking back at her during class.

After class was over Elphie headed out with Glinda. Fiyero and Boq stayed back to help Doctor Nikkiddi clean up some broken glass. They were walking down the hall and unfortunately ran into the new boy.

"Hi." Amirio said smiling at Elphie.

"Hello." Glinda and Elphaba replied.

"I couldn't help but notice you in class. What's your name?" He said to Elphie.

"Elphaba."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful lady."

"_Is this guy serious."_ Elphaba thought to herself.

Fiyero spotted Amirio talking to Elphie. Boq noticed to.

"Don't worry Fiyero. Elphie loves you. She won't do anything to hurt you." Boq said.

"I know, but still. I don't like him talking to her." Fiyero came up behind Elphie and put his arms around her.

"_Thank Oz." _Elphie thought.

"Hey there." Elphie said smiling at Fiyero.

"Hello Amirio." Fiyero said and shot a glare at Amirio.

"Nice talking to you Amirio," Elphaba said, "Come on Fiyero." Elphaba said as she led Fiyero, Glinda, and Boq away.

"Well, he fancies you." Fiyero said.

"I barely even know him Fiyero." Elphaba said

"So. You barely knew me."

"That was different."

"How?"

"I had an interest in you."

"Really?" Fiyero said and smiled.

"Yes."

"Elphie, you want to go out tonight for dinner?" Fiyero asked.

"Sure."

"Glin, Boq. What about you guys? We could have a double date." Fiyero said looking at them.

"I'm in." Glinda said.

"Me too." Boq added.

Fiyero and Boq headed up to the Ozma Towers to get changed and Glinda and Elphie headed back to Crage Hall to get changed as well.

"Here." Glinda said as she pulled out a long black skirt and a black spaghetti strapped top and handing it to Elphie. "Put this on, then come out so I can do your hair and makeup."

Elphie headed into the bathroom to get changed. When she came out, Glinda put in curlers like she did to Elphie for the dance. When the curlers were in, Glinda did Elphie's makeup. When she was finished, as always, Elphie looked beautiful. Glinda handed Elphie the black high heel shoes.

"Okay. Turn around."

Elphie turned around for Glinda. She was used to this now. Considering that Elphie had to do this every day.

"Excellent." Glinda said. "I'm going to go get ready. When I come out tell me what you think." Glinda ran off into the bathroom and came out 15 minutes later. She had on a black spaghetti strapped dress with pink lace at the bottom, her usual 4 inch high heels that were black with little pink diamonds, and a pair of black earrings shaped like tear drops.

"Wow." Elphie said.

"What?"

"I never thought that I would ever see you wear black."

"Well, this dress fits like a dream."

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." Elphaba called.

Fiyero and Boq came in and both their mouths dropped.

"You look amazing Elphie." Fiyero said. "So do you Glin. I'm surprised that you're wearing black." Fiyero walked over a got Elphie's coat.

"Wow Glinda. You look amazing like always." Boq said blushing a little.

"We ready?" Elphie asked.

"Yep." Glinda said. "I have to go check the mail first though." Glinda and the rest of them headed down the stairs to the mailboxes. Glinda looked through to find a green envelope. Glinda flipped it over, it was a letter addressed to Elphie.

_To Miss Elphaba Thropp_

_Box 18, Crage Hall_

_Shiz University, 225647_

"Elphie." Glinda said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah Glin."

"Look." Glinda turned around with a huge smile on her face.

Elphaba examined the envelope and a smile spread across her face as well.

Elphaba opened the envelope and started to read the letter. The letter read:

_Dear Miss Elphaba Thropp,_

_You have been summoned to the Emerald_

_City on behalf of his great and powerful Wizardness._

_Your appointment is at 3:00 on January 30._

_This will allow you three days for traveling. The Head_

_Mistress knows that you will be leaving and therefore_

_are dismissed from your classes. You may bring a friend._

_Sincerely,_

_Beatrice lamore_

_Secretary to his _

_Wizardness_

"Sweet Oz! I'm going to the Emerald City!" Elphie exclaimed.

"Elphie! That's Wonderful!" Glinda exclaimed and gave Elphie a hug.

"It says that I can bring one friend. Glinda, will you come with me?" Elphie asked.

"Of course! Elphie, this is amazing! We're going to the Emerald City!"

"Why does the Wizard want Elphie?" Fiyero asked.

"I think he wants to discuss my sorcery abilities."

"So, when are you leaving?" Fiyero asked.

"Tomorrow morning I guess."

Elphaba looked over at Glinda and both had huge smiles of joy on their faces.

"We're going to the Emerald City!" Elphie and Glinda cried.

(Elphaba's POV)

Glinda and I sat in the carriage that would take us to the Emerald City.

Personally, I thought Glinda was more excited than I was. In other words…

"Oh Elphie, I'm positively ecstatic! I can't believe we're going to the Emerald City!"

Glinda kept rambling on about the Emerald City and everything while I sat and tried to gather my thoughts. Don't get me wrong, I was excited to go to the Emerald City and meet the Wizard but, there were a couple of things that made me a little uncomfortable.

"Elphie?" Glinda asked poking me.

"Huh?" I turned to face a worried looking Glinda.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine Glin," when I saw the look on her face I knew she wasn't convinced, "really, I'm fine."

"Okay, if you're sure." Glinda sat back in the seat and stared at me a little longer, while I returned to my thoughts.

For one, how did Madame Morrible know so much about the Wizard. And I have this really weird feeling. It's like something terrible and good is about to happen at the same time. And another thing, I really miss Fiyero.

I sat there and stared out the window at the scenery.

(Glinda's POV)

Elphie was sitting there staring into space. It isn't fair! She's hiding something from me and I know it! What I can't figure out is why she won't tell me. I'm her best friend! Well, Elphie has always been hard to understand. But she seemed to loosen up around all of us so much more. If only there was away to get into her

mind. Just then, I saw Elphie get one of those, _I'm thinking_, looks. She was definitely keeping something from me. I started to pout. Usually this helps if she's keeping something from me and I want to find out.

"What are you pouting about?" Elphie asked me.

"You're keeping something from me and I know it," Elphie let out a sigh, "Why won't you tell me?" I asked still pouting.

"Because I don't want your brain to overload by thinking Glin."

"Well, I thank you for you being concerned for my brain but… I will decide whether I mind if my brain overloads or not Miss Elphaba."

"Glin, you just won't understand."

"Oh yeah, try me." I sat there with my arms crossed and my head held high.

"I just have this feeling that something is going to happen _soon._"

"What kind of feeling? Good or bad?"

"Both. It's like It'll be bad but everything will workout or something," Elphaba shook her head. She knew I was confused, "I knew you wouldn't understand."

"I know what you're trying to say. It's just that the whole good and bad thing. It's a little confusifying."

Elphaba smiled at this.

"I'm proud of you. You're actually using your brain." Elphaba said with a smirk.

"Oh, so is that what you call that useless thing in my head." She laughed at this. Elphie always knew that I was never into academics. I'm a popular person. People expect me to not care about school. But ever since Elphie and I became friends, she started to tutor me in the subjects I was failing. Which was almost everyone by the way. Except for architecture.

We stopped at a small inn just 10 miles outside the city. Elphie grabbed her bag and most of mine and headed inside the inn. I stood outside staring into the distance. You could just see the Emerald City. Of course, it's kind of hard to miss considering it was pitch black out and the only bright thing is the Emerald glow in the distance. After about five minutes I headed into the inn. Elphie was waiting for me in the lobby with the room keys. Even with my wealth we still couldn't afford better than third class travel. We needed to save our money for the inn in the Emerald City and for food. I followed Elphie up the stairs and into a dingy little room, if you could call it that even. There was one bed and a small door which I expect led to the bathroom.

"Well, looks like we're bunking together." Elphie sat her suitcase and two of mine down (I had the other three).

"Yay! Sleep over!" I plunked myself down on the bed cross legged and smiled at Elphie.

Elphie shook her head and tossed me my nightgown. Elphie pulled out hers and we both got changed. I was the first one in bed.

"I'm going to read for a bit." Elphie pulled out one of the books that she had brought with her and sat down in the chair across from the bed.

"By candle?" I sat up a little straighter. Even _I _knew that reading by dim light hurt your eyes.

"Yep."

"You're going to strain your eyes." I pointed out.

"I'll be fine Glin. Get some rest. It was a long journey."

"I know. That's why you should actually be in bed to. You didn't sleep at all in the carriage."

"Fine. I'll go to bed." Elphie put the book back in her bag and crawled into bed next to me.

"Night Elphie." I said with a yawn.

"Night Glin."

(Elphaba's POV)

The next morning Glin and I boarded the carriage again. Glin was in a fit trying to get ready. She had to make sure her hair was perfect and everything else was perfect. Don't get me wrong, I love her dearly. It's just that she gets on my nerves sometimes with the whole "I have to look the best if I want to keep my popularity title." She always says that when I complain about her taking long. I know Glinda would never be able to give up the whole popularity thing. What am I going to do with her?

"Elphie, come on. The carriage is going to be leaving soon."

I paid for the rooms and boarded the carriage. Glinda was sitting staring out the window. Once I sat down she faced me with a huge smile spread across her face.

"And just what are you so happy about Miss Glinda Upland of the Upper Uplands?" I asked with a smile.

Glinda hopped over and plopped herself down beside me. Before she gave me an answer she pulled me into a hug. Once she pulled back she had little tears in her eyes.

"Thank you for bringing me with you. You could have asked Fiyero to come with you and then you two could've had a romantic time here in the city. But you asked me to come with you and I can't tell you how happy I am that you did."

"You're Welcome." Glin started to cry some more. "Glin?"

"Yeah Elphie?"

"Either you have P.M.S or you're bi-polar. Which is it?"

"It's a bit of both I think." Glin wiped her eyes and laid her head on my shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

(Glinda's POV)

I woke up and found Elphie asleep as well. The carriage had stopped inside the city and I have to tell you, it was the most beautiful thing I ever saw. There were buildings tall as Quoxwood trees, dress salons, and libraries. There were posters for Wizomania all over the buildings, and all of the buildings sparkled of Emeralds. Elphie had to see this right away.

"Elphie! Elphie, wake up!" I started to shake her until she woke up.

"What is it Glin?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"We're here!" At these words Elphie jumped out of the cab and grabbed my hand. We both stood outside staring up at the buildings. Finally, after about five minutes of gawking, we grabbed our bags and set out to find a hotel. On our way past one of the finest hotels I spotted someone familiar.

"Popsicle!" I ran over and jumped at the man known as my father.

"Glin?" Elphie spotted me and headed over to me.

"Oh Elphie, I want you to meet my father. Popsicle, this is Miss Elphaba Thropp the Third Descending. Elphie, this is my father." Elphaba shook hands with my father and I could tell that he was shocked to see a green girl.

"Nice to meet you Miss Elphaba."

"Nice to meet you to sir."

"So, what's my little Galinda doing in the Emerald City?"

"It's Glinda now, but we'll get into that later. Elphie is here to meet the Wizard. He wants to speak to her about her sorcery abilities. I'm here because the letter that she received said that she could bring one friend. That's me of course."

"Sorcery abilities? Really?" My father was intrigued at this. My father, being the kind man he is, paid for our rooms in the hotel that I thought was absolutely fabulous. Once we were inside, Elphie and I told him about our days at Shiz and how we became friends. My mother wasn't here in the City. She was out on some business in the Gillikus. After we said our goodbyes, Elphie and I headed up to our rooms. The whole inside of t he hotel was completely made out of Emeralds. We reached our room and headed inside. When Elphie opened the door both of us gasped.

"Sweet Oz!" I exclaimed quietly. Elphaba stood beside me in shock. The room of course was Emerald, but the drapes and bed covers were completely Emerald green. There was a large window that looked out at the city. I walked over to the bathroom and found that the bathroom was all Emerald as well. The bathtub was huge. You could fit almost five people in it. I came out of the bathroom and never would've spotted Elphie if she hadn't have had black on. She blended in so well. Elphie was unpacking her suitcase.

"You should see the bathroom." I said coming up behind her and sitting on the bed.

"Really? Is it like the bedroom? All green?" Elphie looked up from her suitcase and faced me.

"Yep. You could fit five people in the bathtub."

"Well, remind me of that if we ever decide to have a five-some." Elphie said with a laugh. I laughed at this as well.

"Elphie, could you toss me my nightgown?" Elphie rummaged through my bag and tossed me my pink nightgown.

"Do you ever take a break from wearing pink?" Elphie asked with a laugh.

"No. Do you ever take a break from wearing black?"

"No, but I clash with everything. That's why I stick to black." I turned my back to her and changed into my nightgown.

"Just because you clash with certain colors doesn't mean you shouldn't try wearing different things. Blue suits you well." I turned back to face Elphaba who was already changed and in bed.

"Okay fine, Black and blue, the only two colors that would ever look good on me." Elphaba chuckled at this.

"See, now we settled that." I climbed in next to Elphaba and pulled the covers up to me.

"Goodnight Glin."

"Goodnight Elphie."

"Glin, wake up." I felt someone start to shake me awake. When I opened my eyes, everything was blurry, but I could make out Elphaba standing next to the bed shaking me.

"What time is it?" I asked with a yawn.

"It's nine o'clock. We need to get to the Wizard's palace." I hopped out of bed and changed into a nice yellow dress that fit me like a dream. Of course, I made sure not to sneeze otherwise my breasts would pop out.

(Elphaba's POV)

Glin and I sat in the waiting room waiting for my name to get called. We didn't leave the hotel room until around twelve because Glinda needed two hours to get her curls perfect. We had gotten some lunch and then headed straight to the palace. Of course with all of the traffic, we didn't get there until two. It's almost three now and Glin and I have pretty much read every magazine that was in there.

"Miss Elphaba Thropp the Thropp Third Descending?" The secretary called.

"That's me, and this is Miss Glinda Upland of the Upper Uplands." Glin and I stood up and headed over to the secretary desk.

"Oh good, the Wizard will see you now." Glin and I headed through the doors that led to the Wizard." I couldn't feel the circulation in my hand any more and I'm sure Glin couldn't feel hers either, considering the fact that we both had a tight hold on each others hand. We entered a large room and saw a humongous mechanical head.

"WHOOO ARE YOUUU!" The head boomed.

Glin's grip on my hand tightened.

"I'm Miss Elphaba Thropp the Third Descending and this is Miss Glinda Upland of the Upper Uplands."

"Oh, Elphaba, is that you?" An old man stepped out from behind the head. "I didn't recognize you. It's a little hard to see from back there."

"You're the Wizard?" Glin asked beside me.

"Yes I am. Elphaba you are here to prove to me that you have powers and that you will assist me in my reign over Oz. But first…" He clapped his hands together and Madame Morrible walked towards us holding a very old looking book.

"Madame Morrible?" Glin and I exclaimed.

"That's right dears, I am the Wizards new press secretary, didn't I tell you that?"

"No you didn't." I stated.

"Oh my Oz! Is that the Grimmerie!" Glin asked.

"Yes it is dear."

"Can I touch it?"

"No."

"Excuse me, but how do you want me to prove my abilities?"

"Well, Chistery looks so longingly at the birds every morning, I think that a simple levitation spell would work." The Wizard said.

Madame Morrible handed me the book and gave me one of the most sinister glares I've ever received. I sat down and laid the book out in front of me. All of the words were some sort of ancient writing. I started to chant the words. The next thing I knew:

"She's done it!" Madame Morrible cried.

"What's wrong with him!" I cried. Chistery started to twitch fiercely.

"Oh don't worry dear, he's just undergoing the transformation." Madame Morrible said.

"Transformation!" I was being used! How could I be so stupid! I spun around to face the Wizard. "You don't have any real powers do you! That's why you needed me! Well, you can just forget it! I'll never help you!" I grabbed the Grimmerie and ran out of the room.

(Glinda's POV)

Elphaba was in a right state. She was furious and ran out of that room as fast as me spotting a sale for PRADA! Which is pretty darn fast! How could she embarrass me like this.

"Hold on you Wizardness. I'll go and fetch her." I turned on my heel and ran off in the direction that Elphie headed. I spotted her walking up a long staircase about two stories higher than me. I couldn't tell if she spotted me or not. Of course it is a little hard to not spot a yellow blob in the middle of all the green that's around.

"Elphie!" I shouted and started running up the stairs after her.

She didn't turn around. And I think that's what worried me the most. Usually when I yell and then run after her she'll stop and tell me what's wrong. But she kept on going up the stairs without even glancing back at me. When I finally caught up to her, she was finishing the last step.

"Elphaba, why couldn't you have stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle!" She ignored the comment.

"This must be the attic." She said and climbed the ladder to the room above. I followed suit.

"Well, I hope you're happy. I hope you're happy now. I hope you're happy how you hurt your cause for ever! I hope you think your clever!" Crap! I should not have said that. That's what made her snap. She spun around to face me with fire in her eyes.

"I hope you're happy! I hope you're happy too! I hope you're proud how you would grovel in submission, to feed you own ambition!" I thought she was about to break right there.

I stared back at her in shock, unable to move or that of any sort. I thought that I wasn't going to be able to speak, but I found my voice.

"Elphie, just go back and say you're sorry. You can have all you ever wanted." I said.

"I know. But I don't want it anymore. No. I can't want it. Something has changed within me Glinda, something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game. It's too late for second guessing, too late to go back to sleep." She gave a small laugh then continued. "It's time to trust my instincts."

"What? Elphie, what do you mean, 'trust my instincts'?" I asked. She was starting to worry me.

"I'm going to defy gravity."

"Huh?" I arched an eyebrow at this. "What chu talking but Elphie?"

She gave another small laugh. "I'm leaving Glinda. I'm not going back. No, don't try to talk me out of it." She put her hand up at this to stop my protest. "I can't go back Glin. It's not the place for me. It never was."

"What! Never was the… Elphaba you… you have friends and a boyfriend! Don't you dare tell me that Shiz was not the place for you! If it wasn't for you I never would've snapped out of that trance of popularity I was in! You're my best friend and I refuse to believe that you don't want to go back! What about Fiyero! Huh? He'll die without you! I'll die without you!" By this time I had tears pouring from my eyes. How dare she say that Shiz wasn't the place for her!

"Glin, I do want to go back but-."

"But what! Fiyero and I care about you more than anything else in this world! Heck, I think I care about you more than Fiyero does! Elphie, I love you! You're my best friend! How could you-." I couldn't continue. I was sobbing uncontrollably. Elphie embraced me and rubbed my back till I started to calm down. She pulled back from me.

"Glin, I know you care about me. And trust me, I love you too, it's just that…I feel as if there is something missing."

"Missing? What could possibly be missing! You've got friends and a boyfriend that love you!" I yelled. The tears were starting to well up inside me again.

"I'm not sure, it's just a feeling." Elphaba glanced down at the ground as if in deep thought. "Glin, I know what I'm going to do."

I gave the most curious, and cutest, look I could muster.

"I'm going to Defy gravity."

"What! Defy what!"

"Gravity." There was a bang on the door.

"OPEN UP! IN THE NAME OF OZ!" Clearly I wasn't paying much attention because Elphie was reciting the levitation spell on a broom.

"What in Oz name are you doing Elphaba?"

"ATUM DETUM ATU DETU." The broom started to wiggle on the floor, then it started to levitate.

"Sweet Oz!" I exclaimed.

"OPEN UP! IN THE NAME OF HIS SUPREME OZNESS!"

"Quick Glinda get on." Elphaba looked at me with pleading eyes.

"But, but…." I ran over to Elphie and gave her a hug. "You do understand that I can't do this."

"I understand Glin, say goodbye to Fiyero for me." Elphie gave me a kiss on the head. Elphie rose up into the air on her broom just as the door was broken down. The guards came rushing in and grabbed me.

"What are you doing, let me go!" I tried to wriggle free but it was no use.

"It's not her you want! It's me! It's me!" Elphie gave the guards a look of pure hatred, " So if you care to find me, look to the Western sky! As someone told me lately, everyone deserves the chance to fly! And if I'm flying solo, at least I'm flying free! To those who ground me take a message back from me! Tell them how I am Defying Gravity!" And with that, she rose up higher in the air and soared across OZ on her broom, leaving me behind….all alone.


End file.
